Cole Addex
Cole Addex was an Alliance marine corporal who served during the First Contact War, but left the military due to severe depression and high stress. He became a Blue Suns assassin. Shanxi Addex was born on Mars in the year 2136 CE to a marine father who was stationed on the fringes of Citadel Space, and a mother who was a lawyer. During his childhood Addex frequently bullied other children because he was bigger and stronger at the time and as he got older began to participate in small petty crimes. At age seventeen was his first time organizing a crime. Addex and four of his friends planned on robbing a shoe store, all armed with loaded pistols. However the robbery went awry and two of his friends were killed in a shootout with police authorities. Addex and the others were taken into custody and charged with robbery and armed possesion. His mother refused to pay bail to teach him a lesson. Once Addex was released he signed up with the Alliance and was shipped offworld to basic training on Earth. At basic he demonstrated off the charts physical records, but was often reprimanded for attitude behavior. Once Addex graduated he was shipped off to a cruiser, SSV Dartmouth, with the rest of his unit. Soon Addex was deployed to Shanxi and fought the turian groundforces during the First Contact War. During the ruthless and gruesome fighting, Addex was wounded, promoted, and given command of a squad. During the peak of the fighting Addex lead a few men around a turian stronghold and ambushed a large turian force and wiped them out. However a backup team was en route and opened up on Addex and his men, killing them all and badly injuring Addex. However he remained and held them off until he relayed coordinates to an orbiting ship to bombard the heavy turian resistance. These actions awarded him a promotion to corporal and the command of a squad. Addex would recover quickly and participate in a few more skirmishes before the council would step in. Post Shanxi After the First Contact War was resolved, Addex and his men were taken off the line and stationed back aboard the SSV Dartmouth ''where they patrolled the edges of Citadel Space. During an encounter with batarian raiders, many Batarian ships surrounded the ''Dartmouth and consumed her with a hail of missiles. After taking on a huge amount of damage the crew evacuated, despite numerous efforts to call for help to nearby ships. Addex was devestated by the loss of his friends and the mental toll it took on him. Addex procured a document from a doctor, explaining his bad mental health and left the military and tried to incorporate himself back into civilian life. As Addex re-adjusted to normal life, the war caught up with him. Addex experienced horrific nightmares and flashbacks from his service in the war and the destruction of the Dartmouth. ''The military stepped in and paid for a doctor to examine him and provide a diagnosis, which was part of his pension. Addex was diagnosed with depression and mild schizohrenia, which could be treated with perscription drugs. Addex however dipped lower into depression and constantly drank himself to sleep each night on Omega. He became an alcoholic and later addicted to red sand, which only increased his vibrant flashbacks, which he now accepted as a part of him. Addex also begun develoing a deep hatred towards the batarian race. One night after Addex drank heavily, a flashback occured in the bar and he picked a fight with a batarian, losing badly due to his alcohol level. The next morning Addex woke up and realized he wanted more in life, revenge. Early Blue Suns Addex found his answer to revenge and eventually found his way to the Blue Suns. Since it was during their infant years, the Blue Suns hired most men with a military background, and so Addex was easily accepted. During his initial years Addex was simply a guard, who accompanied the commanders and captains to weapon trades, meetings, or just patrolling their turf. However Addex soon found himself becoming increasingly bored and signed on to become a hitman or a team leader to fullfil assassinations. On his first task, Addex was ordered to kill a batarian named Sennis Sarta, who had doublecrossed some Blue Suns men and stolen a shipment of weapons. Addex tracked them down to a warehouse and was inserted alone, where he used military tactics and killed Sarta and his men. As he recovered the weapons, he noticed a transmission in Sarta's log, which stated the time and date of an attack on a military ship. On the transmission Addex saw the same symbol on the same ships who destroyed the SSV ''Dartmouth. Omega and Death Addex realized Sarta was working with the same batarians who destroyed the ship and killed his friends. Fueled by extreme revenge, he broke from the Blue Suns, stealing weapons and equipment from them, which made Addex a top target to be eliminated. The Blue Suns sent out one of their best men, a salarian named Imot Par, who spent three weeks tracking down Addex. All that time Addex had used various contacts to pinpoint the location of the raider gang, Omega. Addex, filled with blind revenge walked into the bar the batarians were partying in, and started to spray with his Revenant. He managed to eliminate three of them before he realized what he had done and retreated to a far corner. At the same time Imot arrived with a Blue Suns strike team, and the batarians believed them to be rescue forces, and opened fire on them. A three-sided firefight erupted, killing most of the batarians and Blue Suns strike force. Addex had managed to hit the batarian commander Volta Ardenis, and badly wound him. Addex ignored Imot, who had been firing at Addex, and finished off Ardenis with a point blank round to the head. Addex was then subsequently shot multiple times by Imot, and died alongside the batarians, as Imot made an escape. Category:Blue Suns Category:Former Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Gang members Category:Articles by Lanehawk373 Category:Colonists